A Lock Without A Key
by Discombobulatedperson
Summary: What makes you feel alive? Is it a feeling or place? Is it adrenaline that rushes through your blood? For Harry, he thinks it's all but really it's someone he never expects. Takes place after the 7th book, though most of it is disregarded. HP/DM, RW/HG
1. I'm Nothing When Darkness Follows Me

**A/N: **It has been a long time since I have written anything that has nothing to do with literary analyses, so please bare with me. I love to read fan fictions but I have never actually written one where I think I might go somewhere with it. However, this one is different and I can feel it in my bones. So do enjoy and tell me what you think of this first chapter. Also, really quick (sorry I know this is somewhat long!), I will most likely be ignoring a lot of stuff in the 7th book such as Harry and Ginny and children. Voldemort will be dead, as will Dumbledore and Snape.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just happen to like reading and writing about things that JK Rowling would probably never write about.**

**Warnings: This will be boy on boy at some point in time. Just warning you in case you do not like that sort of thing.**

**Chapter One: I'm Nothing, When Darkness Follows Me**

The dark cloud of depression was circling Harry, making him choke and unable to breathe. His breaths came in short gasps as he sat there, trying to push away the pain of all those that have died, seemingly at his hand. He knew deep down that it was not his fault that people had died; it was all on Voldemort's very cold and dead hands. However, even though he told himself this, he could not bring himself out of the depression that was surrounding him. Tiredly, Harry closed his eyes and willed the tears to go away, but nothing could stop them from spilling onto his cheeks and seeping into the pillow on his bed.

_I'm nothing, _he silently thought to himself as he fought back the sobs. _I'm nothing without having a crazed murderer after me. I have no point in life now. Why should I even bother? _

Faintly, he could hear a knocking sound but he paid no attention to it, wallowing in his self-doubt. Voices could be heard on the other side of the door to Harry's room in Grimwauld Place, yet he did nothing to acknowledge them. He knew he had placed the strongest wards he could think of on the door, locking out everyone who cared for him. _Why should they care about me? _he had thought while he had put them up.

Now he laid here on the bed, trying to block out the pain that was ripping through his chest. Almost everyone he had cared about was dead or hurting because of him. _It's all my fault. Why should they even bother with me? I am nothing. _He curled into the fetal position and kept crying, ignoring the voices that were now yelling and pounding on the door. _I won't let them try to comfort me. It's my own fault that this all happened. If I had never been born…_ He slowly smiled to himself as he thought about never being on earth. No one would have died because of him and he certainly wouldn't be a nobody with nothing to do with his life.

He was Harry _Fucking_ Potterand he was a _fucking _nobody. _I am nothing, _he thought as he slowly drifted off into a black and dreamless sleep.

»

"Maybe we should just leave him alone Ron, he has been through a lot," Hermione reasoned, trying to get Ron to stop banging on the door before it broke off the hinges.

"_No_, Mione. I won't stand by as he slowly destroys himself. You know he's locked himself in there for good and he's never planning on coming out." He kept slamming his fist onto the door, with even more fervor than before.

"What is going on out here?" screeched Mrs. Weasley from the dark staircase.

"Harry's locked himself in his room and he won't come out," replied Hermione curtly. She saw a dark look cross Mrs. Weasley's face as she heard the words and saw Ron trying to destroy the door with his fists. "I told Ron to leave him alone already, that he'll come out in his own time," she added hastily. "But _Ronald _here won't listen to me."

"Now you listen here Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley shook her finger in front of Ron's face. He finally stopped knocking and turned to face his mother. "You leave that poor boy alone! I know we've all gone through a lot but Harry has been through more than you or Hermione. So I don't want to hear one peep out of you or anyone else. And if I hear again that you are trying to get Harry out of his room, so help me I will hex you so badly that you won't know the difference between a wand or a cauldron. Do I make myself clear?" She gave Ron a look of contempt and he audibly gulped.

"Yes Mum. Crystal."

"Good. When Harry wants to come out, he will. Merlin knows he'll need to eat and drink eventually." Hermione and Ron both shared a skeptical look as Mrs. Weasley turned her back and went back down the stairs, presumably to the kitchen where dinner was cooking.

"Do you think he's ever going to come out?" asked Hermione as she bit his lip.

"Only time will tell Hermione. Knowing Harry and his moods swings, he might. But then again he might not."

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Hermione as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Ron tightly embraced her and she buried her head into his shoulder.

"Me too Mione. Me too." He paused for a moment and kissed the top of her head. "But Harry's strong. He'll get through this somehow." _I hope,_ he silently added in his head.

**A/N: **So what do you all think? Should I keep going with this or totally abandon it?


	2. I'm Left Dying Here Instead

_**A/N: **__So here is chapter two!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Harry Potter; it is all JK Rowling's. _

_**Warnings: **__Will be boy on boy eventually. Some drug references and stuff too._

_**Chapter Two: **__**I'm Left Dying Here Instead…**_

Three and a half weeks later Harry emerged from his room. To say that everyone was shocked when he ambled his way over to the table during breakfast one morning would be an understatement. Every activity stopped as he slowly lowered himself into a chair. Even Ron stopped shoving his face full of food to stare. They knew he had to come out of his room eventually but they never thought that he would look so, well, good when he did.

Harry was not as skinny as he used to be; somehow, he had bulked up a little even though as far as anyone knew he hadn't been eating anything. He also had clothes that weren't hanging off him like his cousin's old cast-offs had. The most striking thing was his eyes. Everyone knew that he no longer hid them behind his spectacles, having used an eye correction potion from Severus Snape before his death. But his striking green eyes looked alive. They weren't the same dull forest green as they had been for the past two years but they were a vibrant jade.

As everyone was taking this in, Hermione noticed another, darker difference in Harry. He appeared to be okay but there was a slight twitch to his hands and his eyes were partially glazed over. Hermione gasped as Harry looked her straight in the eyes. His pupils were dilated to twice the size of a normal person's. "Harry?" she unconsciously whispered.

"What Hermione?" He replied, making everyone jump. They had all been so lost in their thoughts about how he looked that they hadn't realized Hermione had spoken. Harry looked relaxed as everyone stared at him, which Hermione thought odd seeing as Harry never liked to be the center of attention before.

"Harry, I'm glad to see you down here and with us but-" She trailed off not knowing how to approach the subject of Harry's calm and glazed over appearance.

"But what? I have been eating you know," he stated, addressing everyone in the room. "Kreacher has been bringing me food and he even got me out of the house so I could go shopping. I'll bet you didn't even know that I was gone did you?" He smirked as he sat back and watched everyone's gob smacked expressions. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were the first to get over their shock and both started to peak at the same time.

"Harry, how could you be so reckless?" They both enquired at the same moment. Harry snickered and said something under his breath.

"What was that Harry dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley, having seen his lips move.

"I said that I don't see what was so reckless about a little shopping. The Dark Lord is dead. There's nothing to worry about now. No rabid psychopath is after me now."

"Harry," Hermione started, trying to sound calm and not accusing, "you know that there are still death eaters out there!"

"Oh please, what's a minion to the Dark Lord compared to Voldemort himself? They're child's play compared to him." Harry took the opportunity of her silence, albeit a brief silence, to fill up a plate with eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Harry, how can you say that so casually? You know they want to kill you still. They're just waiting for a chance to get you alone!" Harry sighed at Hermione trying to mother him. _It's a joke watching her try to do that. I don't need a mother. I never had one growing up so what makes her think I need one now?_

"Well, I'm just here to die now. I have no purpose in life other than defeat Voldemort and that's been done." Harry paused to wipe at his mouth and take a swig of Orange juice. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things to do." He stood from the still silent table and went to leave the room. He was two paces from the door when Hermione spoke again.

"What are you going to go do Harry, more drugs?" she accused vehemently. Harry turned to look at the faces of those around him with a wicked smirk on his face. Ron looked confused as to what Hermione was talking about and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked a little outrage at the thought of someone they considered a son doing such an atrocious thing. The only person who did not look at Harry was Ginny. She stared down at her plate, not caring about what was going on.

"Actually Hermione, that is _exactly _what I plan on doing. Maybe I'll feel something for once." And with that he waltzed out of the room, leaving behind the stunned faces of his adoptive family.

»

Harry snorted as he thought about everyone's faces back in the kitchen. Sometimes Hermione seemed so sophisticated but she knew nothing about real life. _She lives too much in the pages of her precious books. Sorry Hermione but you can't learn everything through reading. _Harry laughed as he thought about Hermione knowing the extent of his usage. She knew he was on something but she didn't know how it truly wasn't as bad as she thought. Sure he popped pills sometimes and smoked a little weed and some cigarettes but that was about it. Well, besides the drinking but Harry only did that occasionally. He was a social drinker, not a boozehound.

Quickly grabbing his leather jacket that he had conveniently left in the hall on a chair, Harry walked out of the house. He didn't want to be anywhere near the house, let alone in it, when Mrs. Weasley got over the shock of him using drugs and got her wits about her. He knew she was going to try to lecture him so the higher and drunker he was when he got home, the better it was for tuning her out.

»

The bass was pumping in the crowded room that seemed even smaller due to the ever flashing and pulsing lights. Bodies were pressing up against each other and sweat was dripping off one person and onto another. The dance floor was packed with gyrating bodies, some moving in time to the music and others just flailing about. The outer fringe of the room held the bodies of some couples that wanted some "alone" time with one another; each couple with hands all over the other person and sucking face. As more people entered, the room magically expanded to accommodate but still make the place seem packed.

Then there was the bar which was where Harry currently resided, doing shots with another guy his age. The two laughed merrily as they slammed their shot glasses down onto the bar, and grinned. Harry could tell that he was pretty far-gone but he wasn't going to be stopping anytime soon. The guy he was doing shots with had challenged him to a drink off and he would be damned if he was going to give up to this nice looking guy. _Did I just think that guy is nice looking? _Harry thought to himself. _Well, now that I look at him he _is _very nice looking with those pretty brown locks. _Harry thought about what he was thinking and started in horror. He could not being thinking that a random stranger was cute. No, he could not be thinking that a random _guy _was nice looking. Harry couldn't take this thought process so he waved down the bartender for another round of shots. The boy next to him grinned but when Harry offered him, he shook his head.

"Nah mate, I'm done. We've done about 20 already and I need to get out of here," shouted the guy as he pointed to the clock. By the time Harry deciphered it was already 1:30 am, the guy had disappeared. _Damn, one more person who doesn't give a damn._

Harry just shrugged and drank both the shots before he flagged down the bartender for another round. He drinks were given to him quickly and he downed those too. Harry was beyond the point of being able to feel anything and he loved it. _I should have done this years ago,_ he thought to himself as another guy came up to him.

"You wanna dance?" this new guy half asked, half shouted.

"Sure," was Harry's response before he could even think that it was a guy asking him to dance. _Ah screw it, it's only a dance._ He got up from the bar stool he had been on the entire night. He swayed as soon as one foot touched the ground. The guy who asked him to dance laughed and helped him steady himself. Harry giggled the entire time out to the dance floor. As soon as he was in the thick of the gyrating bodies, Harry just let the music take over him. Harry had never really been one for dance but he did not care, not tonight at least.

Harry lost himself so deeply and completely to the music that he didn't notice that people had started to circle around him to watch. Even the guy who he had originally come out on the floor with stopped to watch him in awe. To everyone, he looked like a god.

»

From across the room, silver eyes scanned the crowd of the club, looking for something interesting. He sipped at his drink and almost choked when he saw a crowd standing around a black haired god on the dance floor. The man dancing was beautiful and lithe, his body swaying and moving to the beat perfectly.

Draco Malfoy, for that's who was sitting with silver eyes and a drink, always thought that he could dance wonderfully but had never been able to see himself. However, as he watched this black haired _sex _god dance, he felt like he was being shown up. He slammed his empty drink glass onto the table and got up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" asked the random guy who had sat next to Draco towards the beginning of the night after dancing together. Draco looked back at the guy. His looks paled in comparison to the man on the dance floor now. He felt a _pull _towards the guy on the floor. He _had _to dance with him.

"I'm going to dance," he sneered at the guy at the table. "With _him._" Draco pointed toward the dark and broody man on the dance floor, moving like no other human being.

Draco sauntered his way through the crowd, not having to push or shove his way through. People here knew whom he was, what he could do on the dance floor, and they knew that once he found a target, he would do anything to get that target. People knew to move. So a path was made to where Harry was dancing for Draco so he could join him.

»

Harry gasped as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist from behind. He had forgotten that he was in a crowded club, on a dance floor. Normally he would have been embarrassed by a random stranger just coming up to dance with him but something about these arms made him feel safe so he didn't question it. He just kept on dancing.

»

The two boys moved together perfectly, neither knowing that they were dancing with their enemy from school. Both boys just knew that they moved together perfectly. They kept dancing and as the songs got more heated, so did they're dance. Eventually the two started to grind.

Draco gasped at the sensation the friction brought on. He had been slightly hard before but one rub from the god he was dancing with and he got even harder.

Harry on the other hand loved the thought of teasing a total stranger and could feel the hard erection against his lower back as he dipped down a little lower. It didn't even bother him that it was a guy he was turning on. Harry still didn't want to think about how he thought that other guy was cute so he definitely didn't want to think about turning another guy on.

For the first time in a long time though, Harry started to feel. He was no longer feeling like he was only left here to die. Instead, he felt himself become easily incensed at the feel of this other man against him. He moaned in pleasure as the two kept grinding.

Eventually the DJ slowed the tempo down and a slow song started up. Draco gulped; he had a raging hard on and he automatically missed the contact of the other boy as the two slowly pulled apart.

Harry was also hard from the contact with the other guy. Never in his life had he ever felt so turned on. He didn't know if it was from the lack of intimate contact with people that made him feel this way.

Both boys knew that they wanted to know who their dance partner was so Harry slowly turned and Draco waited with baited breath. The two gasped as they looked into each other's eyes.

"You?!" They exclaimed in unison, making the patrons, who had lost interest in the two after a few songs, turn to look once again.

"I didn't take you for someone who liked to party, Harry," stated Draco, calming down after a few seconds, his cheeks becoming even more flushed from finding out he was dancing with the Gryffindor Golden Boy. But he had just looked so damn sexy and Draco could not resist sexy.

"Yeah well, I didn't take you as a faggot, Malfoy, yet here we both are."

"So what if I do like guys? You seemed to be enjoying yourself here too Potter, in case you forgot." It was Harry's turn to flush as he realized what Malfoy was saying. _Hey wait a minute; did he just call me Harry before now?_

"Did you call me Harry?" he blurted out, not even thinking about it. Harry was more drunk than he thought he had been. He giggled at the look on Draco's face; he had never seen it turn so red before.

"I-I did no such- Oh all right I did. But I can't help myself, you look so-" Harry could visibly see Draco biting his own tongue. Harry smiled seductively before he put his lips to Draco's ear.

"I look so what, _Draco_?" He whispered, making the other boy shiver. Draco loved how his name sounded when Harry said it. Harry smiled even more at the reaction he was getting and nipped the other boy's ear lobe before backing away to look him in the eyes.

Draco could feel Harry's breath ghosting over his lips and it took all of his effort to not kiss him right there. "You look so hot," Draco breathed onto Harry's lips.

"And? What are you thinking right now Draco Malfoy?" Harry licked his lips and noticed that Draco was watching his every move. Draco gulped when Harry put his tongue back into his mouth; it had left Harry's lips with a gorgeous sheen on them.

"Oh, about this and that," was the repressed reply. Draco was trying so hard to not jump on Harry right then and there. _What is _wrong _with me? _he thought. _I hate Harry Potter! Hate him!_ Harry laughed as the internal struggle Malfoy was having showed through his eyes.

"Does this and that include this?" Harry quickly closed the space between his and Draco's lips. He pressed on them for a few second before he flicked his tongue out to caress Draco's lower lip. Draco gasped in surprise and left his mouth open.

Harry slipped his tongue inside and tasted Draco for the first time.

**A/N: **So, what do you think? Review please!


	3. The Dawning Never Shows It's Head

_**A/N: **__So that last chapter was nine pages but it looks so short when it's posted. lol. Anyway, I just want to give a shout out to ClassicalConundrum for the first review and alert and for our weird conversation making me have this idea. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Harry Potter; it's all JK Rowling's (who's curious to know if if/when she's going to write something new? ME!)_

_**Warnings: **__This is boy on boy though this chapter it's probably only going to be mentioned. Also, there are drugs and alcohol references/usage._

_**Chapter Three: The Dawning Never Shows It's Head**_

It was disturbing how dark it was. There was no light and therefore, no shadows. Just pure and total blackness. No moon shown through the window. No light was shining from the hallway. Everything was dark and sinister. There always used to be light in the world._ What the hell happened?_

There was a grunt and the sounds of a body shifting on a bed, the springs creaking and groaning with each little shift. The body suddenly stopped moving and there were quick, sharp intakes of breath. _Ow. Bloody hell, what happened to me?_ thought Harry as he squinted at the clock on the nightstand next to him.

6:30 pm.

_Shit. How long have I been out?_ As Harry struggled to remember where he was and why, footsteps approached in the hall. The soft pitter-pattering of them made Harry's head want to explode. He burrowed under the blankets again and threw the pillow over his head, trying to block out all sounds. His eyes felt like there were going to pop out of his skull simultaneously with said skull splitting in half.

The door to the room Harry was currently in, opened with a loud creak, something you would expect in an older home, and light suddenly flooded the room. Harry moaned as he tried to burry himself further in the covers but a firm hand pulled them back. Harry sat up to glare at the person that was making his life more than a living hell right now but he stopped as soon as he saw who it was. Mrs. Weasley stood over Harry with a cross look on her face and a potion in her hand.

"Drink," was all she said as she shoved the potion towards Harry's face. He quickly complied, setting the empty bottle down on his nightstand. He sheepishly glanced up at his adoptive mother through his thick eyelashes. Already his head was feeling better and he quickly realized that he had been given a hangover potion. _I've got to love wizards for thinking up of this particular potion. Way better than coffee and aspirin. _

"How long was I out?" he asked her thickly, his throat hoarse from not being used. "Better yet," he quickly amended. "How did I even get back home?" Mrs. Weasley looked balefully at him before answering in a clipped tone.

"The bartender of that club you were at flooed us. He told us that you had been there all night, drinking heavily and participating in promiscuous acts and that you had passed out in the bathroom." Harry stared at her with a puzzled look. _Fuck. I don't remember any of this. Well, I remember being at the club and drinking with that one bloke. But what the hell happened after that?_

"What exactly were my 'promiscuous' acts? I remember the drinking and I think some dancing but other than that…" Harry trailed off here, looking up at Mrs. Weasley for some answers. She looked at him with an emotion that Harry couldn't decipher at first. After a minute of silence, he realized it was pity she was looking at him with. "Please Mrs. Weasley, I'm just trying to remember." Without a word, Mrs. Weasley pulled out a paper from behind her back and handed it to Harry. He realized at once that it was the Daily Prophet but the front page was just telling about the rebuilding of The Ministry of Magic. Confused, he looked at Mrs. Weasley's retreating back. Before she walked out the door, she gave him a clue.

"Page six seems the most interesting to me," she snapped out before closing the door with an audible click. _What the hell? _Harry quickly flipped the pages until he found what he was looking for.

There was a picture of him dancing with a blond haired Adonis, well from what he could tell. The other man was facing away from the camera. As he watched, they were grinding together and pure ecstasy played out on Harry's face as their pelvis' crushed together, before Harry swooped in for a passionate kiss. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Harry continued to look at the picture, trying to jog his memory, before he finally decided to read the article.

**The Boy Who Lived Too Closeted?**

_A picture speaks a thousand words and young Mr. Harry Potter has been captured in a few compromising positions with more than one wizard. These pictures have been a resent exclusive to us all here at _The Daily Prophet_, but what intrigues us most is: Who _exactly_ is this Harry?_

_Everyone knows who Harry Potter is; he has been a common household name for many of us since we were young and hopping wizards. He was the boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when he was only a baby and fought him off 5 times before his final defeat of the evil man. He is the almost eighteen-year-old wonder that all the women have swooned over, as he has gotten older and more attractive. Girls squeal in delight when his name is mentioned and feel light headed when he is around._

_As of late though, an insider from Club One (a recent addition in our wizarding scene. See page seven for rated review), has told us of many recent sightings of Mr. Potter. "He frequents the club often, mostly favoring the bar," says our source who wants to remain unknown. The Harry we know of never was one for partying and was even said to have disliked going to Hogwarts Balls, so this reporter paid no mind to the "tip". However, we got a floo call from our insider last night that Mr. Potter was there and not favoring the bar this time. We were told to get there immediately and that we were going to have the story of a lifetime. Naturally, this reporter went to help satiate the curious minds of our readers who want to know what Harry is doing now that the war is over._

_There we found Harry in a drunken state and all over most of the male patrons that were on the dance floor. The most curious thing our Mr. Potter was doing was kissing the boys and seeming to like it. Of course, many people stared in awe as he and another patron moved on the dance floor as if there were one. This mystery man, for no one knew who he was, had blond hair and seemed to be charming Mr. Potter. Before there was any time to try to question Mr. Potter or the other man, the two started to kiss heatedly (see the picture adjacent to this article). _

Harry quit reading there because the rest of the article went to speculate on who the blond haired man could possibly be. But Harry already knew that he had been kissing his once enemy and had been thoroughly enjoying it. He had been more than enjoying it. He had been _turned on_ by the actions the two had shared the other night. The "mystery man" was none other than Draco Malfoy.

All Harry wanted to do was curl up in a ball and never come out of his room. He did not want to face all of the questions he knew were going to be asked of him. Luck, however, was not on his side tonight.

"I wonder what's for dinner?" Harry heard Ron intone, his voice getting closer to the door with each word. Harry hastily shoved the article under his pillow. _Out of site, out of mind right? _He gulped as he heard Hermione respond, even closer than Ron's voice had been before.

"Who knows Ronald but I'm sure it will be good seeing as it _is _your mother's-" Her voice stopped when she saw that Harry's door was open and he was awake on the bed. "Oh good you're up. You must be starving! You haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday. Come on, dinner's ready." She smiled at him politely but Harry could see that it didn't reach her eyes. As he looked at his two friends closely, he realized Ron wouldn't even look into his room and Hermione's eyes were imploring; he knew they both knew.

"Okay," he said awkwardly. "I'm not that hungry." One look from Hermione had him changing his mind. "Fine. I'm coming. Let me just-"

"No," Hermione cut him off. "You're coming as is. We all know already that you smell like a brewery and tobacco tin. We don't want to keep Mrs. Weasley waiting now do we?"

"No," Harry mumbled before jumping out of bed. He was in the same clothes as the other day and he reeked. He knew that the hangover potion had helped his head but that his eyes were still blood shot and murky. He sighed and grabbed his wand off the bedside table, snagging up a bag that was there too. Discreetly, he popped two pills before turning to his friends. "Let's go."

The walk down to the kitchen was torturous and silent. _I'd rather be facing a Basilisk again than do this_, thought Harry as they crept past Mrs. Black's portrait. Even though it was now forever silenced, old habits seemed to die-hard. Not that it was hard to keep silent when the two people Harry had for company didn't really want to speak to him. _Who the hell puts a kitchen in a basement anyway? _Harry thought begrudgingly as he went down yet another flight of stairs to reach the kitchen door. Ron and Hermione had already gone through and Harry paused, listening to the soft murmur of voices floating through the door. He knew as soon as he opened the door, that would all stop and every eye would be on him. _Yet another day in the life of Harry Potter, forever being gawked at. _

Sighing resignedly, he pushed open the kitchen door, letting light flood over his face and the voices all hush.

"Explain," growled the voice of Mr. Weasley before the door had even fully opened. Harry sighed and sat down.

_This is going to be one hellish and long dinner._

**A/N: **Woo! Sorry for the weird and random jumping. Tell me if you don't like it. Anyway, I really had fun writing the article for _The Daily Prophet_. I've always wanted to exploit someone like that. lol. Well, tell me what you think and REVIEW!


	4. Will We Sleep?

**A/N: **I am so sorry about not updating sooner but I had surgery last week (Don't worry, all is well!) so I have been recovering from that and trying to keep up with my AP English homework and going to work (I don't know why I took AP English in my senior year). Anyway, I won't ramble any more.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, it is all JK Rowling's…Lucky woman!!

**Warnings: **This is boy on boy (I think you should have figured this out by now though people!). This chapter though should be pretty tame, except for language.

**Chapter Four: Will We Sleep Once I Tell You What's Hurting Me?**

"Explain," Mr. Weasley repeated as he glared balefully at Harry from across the table. Harry just sighed again and leaned the chair on it's backmost legs, crossing his arms in a typical badass pose.

"Explain what exactly? You're not giving me too much to work with here."

"You know exactly what I mean, Harry." He threw a copy of _The Daily Prophet _onto the table in front of Harry. The picture of him and Malfoy kept demonstrating their pent up sexual frustration over and over again. Harry fingered the edge of the paper before he turned it over.

"Oh. That," he replied, not too keen on talking about his actions with anyone. He didn't even really know how to explain this to himself, let alone the people he called family.

"Yes, that. What is _that _exactly?" asked Mr. Weasley, voicing the thoughts of everyone gathered around the table.

"I think the picture tells what exactly _that _is," Harry bit back before he could stop himself. _I don't want to fight with them! Why can't they just butt the fuck out of my life for once? _

"Do you even know who that guy is?" asked Hermione as calmly as she could. Harry snorted at her question and turned his eyes onto her. Each green eye was full of mirth.

"Oh yes. You all know who he is too." _But I am _not _telling you who_, he added to himself. There was silence in the kitchen as the Weasley family and Hermione waited for Harry to elaborate. When he wasn't forthcoming with any information, Hermione sighed.

"You aren't going to tell us, are you Harry?"

"Obviously not."

"Harry Potter," Mrs. Weasely interjected. "I believe as your parental figure, I have a right to know who you are going around and snogging at all times of the night! And we need to talk about your drinking habits. What has gotten into that brain of yours?" Harry scoffed in disbelief. _What the fuck?_

"First of all, I never _asked _for you to be my parental figure. You just went and fucking did that yourself. Second, I don't need to tell you anything! I am of age and you are not my fucking mother! As for my drinking "habits", as you call them, I'm living my life for once. No one is telling me what the hell to do and I _love _it. You, however, have just ruined that by trying to be my mother. _Newsflash!_ My _mother died. _If you don't like my behaviors then maybe you can _move _the _fuck _out of _my_ house!" Harry slammed his chair back onto the ground and stood up. "You just barged in here anyway and never actually _asked _to stay. You just _assumed _it was all okay to shack up here. Did you ever even think that maybe I wanted some _privacy_?" By this point Harry was seething. He was so angry that he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Mrs. Weasley looked shocked for a moment before her hands went up to her hips.

"How _dare _you talk to me like that! I have been trying for _years_ to make your life worth living, showing you what love really is and this is how you treat me? I am _disgusted_ at your recent behavior! You've never acted like this before and I don't understand it anymore. I have _tried _to let you just get your rebellious tendencies out, thinking that maybe it was a phase you were going through but _this is getting to be ridiculous_!"

"You're the one who is ridiculous!" Harry threw up his hands. "This is _all _getting to be ridiculous. My house. My rules. My life. Butt the _fuck _out." He slammed his fists onto the table with a crash that shook the entire table.

"You really need to watch your language Harry," Hermione said. _She just _has _to put her two fucking pence in doesn't she?_

"Did you not just hear what I said?" Harry shook his head. "Unbelievable. You people are unbelievable." Harry took one look around the table and walked around it. Mr. Weasley looked like he was going to try to stop Harry before he left, but he took one look at Harry's seething form and decided against it. This didn't go unnoticed by Harry. _At least someone here has some sort of wits about them. _

"Harry?" a faint voice called after him. He stopped and turned to look at who had spoken.

"What Ginny?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry." Harry gave her a curt nod and swept out the door, not looking back at the people he once considered family.

»

Harry was once again sitting at the bar of Club One, downing drink after drink. People were staring at him but he really didn't care. He just wanted to be numb. He needed to forget and not to feel. He was wallowing in his self-pity.

"My my my, here again Potter?" the smooth, velvet voice of one Draco Malfoy inquired as he slipped his arms around Harry and rested his head on his. Harry shrugged him off.

"What do you want Malfoy?" he snapped at the other man.,

"Testy much Potter?" He quirked his eyebrow in the Malfoy fashion that Harry remembered from their days of fighting in school. Harry just blankly looked at him, waiting for an answer. Draco sighed and sat down next to Harry. "I think it's quite obvious what I want Potter. You." Harry snorted into the glass of fire whiskey he was consuming.

"I'm sure you use that line on all the guys."

"Actually, I usually just tell them that I want to fuck them and then be done with them, never to see them again."

"Oh. I see?" Draco chuckled.

"No you don't. But that's okay." Draco signaled the bartender over and ordered a drink. When the man saw the two together again this night, his eyes bugged out of his head. The bartender now knew that the blond haired man from the night before was none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco just laughed at the man's expression.

"Wha's so funny?" Harry slightly slurred.

"Oh nothing. Other than the fact that the gossip of a bartender now knows it was me and you the other night on the dance floor."

"Shit," was all Harry said. He looked around the room, trying to see if there were any photographers around.

"They're not here yet but I bet they will be in five minutes time," said Draco as he swiftly stood and grabbed Harry around the waste. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?" asked Harry as he let Draco lead him out the door.

"My place."

**A/N: **So I know I know. I'm evil and all that jazz. But I need to write a paper on Othello and the Super Bowl is going to be on later (GO STEELERS!). Also, I'm going dress shopping with my friend Kati for Formal this Saturday. I need to look like a hot momma to get me a man. lol. I'll try to update soon.


End file.
